Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and more particularly, to low noise amplifiers (LNAs).
Description of the Related Technology
A radio frequency (RF) system can include one or more low noise amplifiers (LNAs). For example, an RF system such as an RF front end can include an LNA to amplify relatively weak signals received over an antenna. The LNA can operate as a first amplification stage in a receive path of an RF system, and can improve the RF system's performance by boosting received signals of small amplitude while adding or introducing a relatively small amount of noise.